(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium post-processing apparatus and an image forming system.
(ii) Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses, such as printers and copiers, which are connected to a recording medium post-processing apparatus for post-processing recording media on which images have been formed. In general, such a recording medium post-processing apparatus includes a binding mechanism for binding recording media and a punching mechanism for punching a hole at a predetermined position of the recording media.